Naruto: Another Uchiha
by Soul
Summary: Naruto sees Sasuke while walking home one day. He calls Sasuke but he ignores him. Naruto is mad and follows him. Sasuke tells Naruto to make Sasuke meet him at the border of Konoha. Full Summary Inside!Will not be updated for a while!


**Naruto: Another Uchiha**

Project 8

Writer: Soul

Reason:

"I really don't know. I guess I had a crazy thought. I think it was on a Saturday when I was waiting for us to go out for dinner and I was bored so I thought of this."

Summary: Unknown timeline; While Naruto walks around in the village after a mission, he spots Sasuke, who looked a little bit different, and saw him go back to his home earlier. He calls Sasuke but he doesn't respond. Naruto follows him and ends up following him to a dark alley. (Which isn't a very good idea, kiddies!) The Sasuke-look-a-like turns around and tells Naruto to tell Sasuke to meet him at a deserted mountianous area around the border of Konoha and he and Sakura could come along. Things get weirder when Naruto thinks Sasuke is crazy and explain things to him. Read to find out!

This might be a bit short but Enjoy!

**Chapter 1: Uchiha Seiji?**

"Well done everyone! Okay let's get some rest for today," Kakashi congratulated his team for finishing their mission.

Naruto trotted along with the rest of his team back to their homes. First Sakura left for her home, then Sasuke. Naruto was alone in his path now, not that he had the energy to even talk, considering he had the Fox's chakra to fuel him. He was still exhausted. On his way, he saw Sasuke walking in front of him. Naruto's first instinct made him…

"Hey Sasuke!"

…call out his name.

He got close to Sasuke and put a hand on his shoulder, "Hey Sasuke, don't you have to get home and rest? And why did you put your hair down?"

Sasuke turned his head slightly and pushed off Naruto's hand.

"Hey! Don't ignore me when I'm talking to you!"

Suddenly, Naruto was full of energy and ran after Sasuke. He turned and walked into a dark alley. Naruto followed (Nothing you should ever do, kiddies!). Sasuke stopped and smirked.

_It's time…_

Sasuke turned around and walked towards Naruto, "Tell Sasuke to meet me at the Desert Canyons at the border of Konoha. I'll be there at anytime so go anytime you want."

Then, the Sasuke-look-a-like turned into the darkness of the shadow and disappeared.

"Hey wait!" Naruto stretched out his arm towards the imposter.

………………………………………………………………

The next day, when Team 7 gathered together waiting for their sensei to show up, Naruto's first expression for the day was at Sasuke.

"SASUKE!"

He went up to him and hit Sasuke on the head.

"What was that for, you big dork!" Sasuke returned the hit.

"For acting like an idiot yesterday after the mission!"

"I didn't do anything! I would've been too tired!"

"Then why did I see you on the way home walk into a dark alley?!"

Sakura spoke up, "Naruto, you know that's not safe to follow anyone into a dark alley."

"OH, FOR HEAVEN'S SAKE, WOULD PEOPLE STOP SAYING STUFF ABOUT THAT?!" Naruto shouted out.

"What's the problem here now?"

The Sensei finally arrived.

"Kakashi-sensei, please tell Naruto that he needs to think more about logic!" Sasuke said.

"What happened this time?" Kakashi said, still calm.

"Sasuke has gone crazy cause last night, after the mission, he followed me and then he pretended to be someone else!" Naruto said his point of view.

"Wait, wait ,wait," Sakura's logic kicked in, "What do you mean he 'pretended'?"

"Naruto, please explain to us what this person looked like and what happened yesterday," Kakashi said.

"Well, instead of Sasuke's blue shirt, this guy had a black one. And it was like Sasuke let his hair down, unlike the part in Sasuke where the back of his hair is raised," Naruto raked his memory.

"Strange…," Kakashi said, "Sasuke, have you ever seen anyone like this?"

"Not that I can really remember…," Sasuke replied.

"Wait! I remember one really scary feature of this guy! His eyes were completely red like the red in Sasuke's Sharingan!" Naruto remembered.

"Did he say anything to you?" Sakura asked.

"I think he said for me to tell Sasuke, 'Meet me at the Desert Canyon. Choose a time and I will be there with out you telling me,' or something like that.

"In that case, let's go now," Sasuke said, "The sooner we do this the sooner we can get this issue over with."

"Well you three, go on!" Kakashi smiled.

"What about you, Sensei?" Naruto asked.

"You'll be fine," The aloof ninja took out his book, "I'll see you later."

………………………………………………………………

"Naruto," Sakura struggled, "You must've forgotten that THIS PART OF THE PATH TO THE DESERT CANYON IS ALWAYS STORMY!"

She managed to hit Naruto while the storm blew them away.

"Let's go back and try another route!" Sakura suggested.

Sasuke activated his Sharingan and looked through the sand, "There's a less windy path over there! We can make it!"

The two followed the Uchiha.

When the team made it to the actual canyon, they sat down and took a breath. While they did that, a figure appeared in front of them when some of the sand cleared.

"That's him!" Naruto stood up.

"Back off a bit, Naruto," Sasuke spoke up.

"_Uchiha Sasuke…,"_

"Yes?" Sasuke stepped forward.

"I don't think you know who I am, do you?"

"As a matter of fact, I don't," Sasuke said sarcastically, "So why don't you tell us?"

"Very well, but you probably won't believe me," He smirked, "I am Uchiha Seiji!"

"What?!" Sasuke was shocked.

"Another..," Naruto stammered.

"Another Uchiha?!" Sakura finished.

"Impossible!" Sasuke shouted.


End file.
